Valeyard6282's Battlefield 2018 Idea (WW2, The Second War) OUTDATED
Battlefield: The Second War is the 2018 Battlefield game. It is set in World War Two and sees the return of features from Battlefield 1 like behemoths, complete destruction, operations, elite classes, and war stories. THIS IS AN OUTDATED IDEA. BATTLEFIELD V WAS REVEALED AND THIS PAGE IS NO LONGER Relevant. IT REMAINS HERE TO REFLECT MY INITIAL IDEAS. ---- War Stories TBA FactionsCategory:Video Games * United States of America * Soviet Union * Polish Republic * Kingdom of Greece * Nazi Germany * Empire of Japan Maps Western Front-''' * D-Day * Remagen * Hurtgen Forest * Battle of the Bulge 'Eastern Front-' * Warsaw * Bzura River * Stalingrad * Battle for Berlin 'Pacific Front-' * Pearl Harbor * Wake Island * Shuri Castle * Edson's Ridge 'Mediterranean Front-' * Crete * Cape Spatha DLC * Divided We Fall (French DLC; Beirut, Operation Torch) * Never Give In (British DLC, London, Naval Warfare, U-Boat behemoth) * Unnamed Italian DLC * Unnamed Winter War DLC * Unnamed Misc. DLC (Hungary, The Point, Alligator Creek Tank Superiority, Mexican semi-auto pistol) Classes 'Engineer- ' The Engineer class uses bolt-action rifles and uses gadgets to help carve the battlefield in favor of the team. 'Assault-' The Assault class uses sub-machine guns. They use anti-tank gadgets to take down enemy armor. 'Medic-' The Medic class uses shotguns and uses gadgets to heal and revive fallen comrades. 'Support-' The Support class uses light machine guns and uses gadgets that resupply and support the rest of the team. 'Scout-' The Scout class uses semi-automatic rifles and uses gadgets that help spot enemies. 'Tanker-' The Tanker uses pistol carbines and is mainly used for driving tanks. 'Pilot- ' The Pilot uses pistol carbines and is mainly used for piloting planes. All Infantry Classes (Engineer, Assault, Medic, Support, and Scout) have access to a couple different Assault Rifles. Weapons 'Engineer Class-' ''Bolt-Action Rifles:'' * Springfield M1903 Infantry * Springfield M1903 Sniper * Arisaka Type 99 Infantry * Arisaka Type 99 Marksman * Karbiner 98k Infantry * Karbiner 98k Sniper * Mosin-Nagant Infantry * Mosin-Nagant Marksman * Mannlicher-Schonauer Infantry * Mannlicher-Schonauer Carbine * Ross Rifle MK3 Infantry * Ross Rifle MK3 Carbine * Gewher M.95 Infantry (Level 10 Engineer) * Gewher M.96 Marksman * SMLE MKIII Infantry (Never Give In) * SMLE MKIII Sniper (Never Give In) * MAS 36 Infantry (Divided We Fall) * MAS 36 Carbine (Divided We Fall) * Carcano M91 Infantry (Unnamed Italian DLC) * Carcano M91 Carbine (Unnamed Italian DLC) ''Assault Rifles:'' * De Lisle Carbine Factory * De Lisle Carbine Optical * StG 44 Factory * StG 44 Optical 'Assault Class-' ''Sub-Machine Guns:'' * Thompson M27 Factory * Thompson M27 Defensive * MP-40 Factory * MP-40 Optical * M3 Grease Gun Factory * M3 Grease Gun Experimental * Owen Gun Factory * Owen Gun Experimental * Type 100 SMG Factory * Type 100 SMG Optical * PPSh-41 Factory * PPSh-41 Sweeper * Modello 38A Factory * Modello 38A Defensive * STEN Gun (Assault Level 10) * STEN Gun Suppressed * MP-18 Factory (Divided We Fall) * MP-18 Optical (Divided We Fall) * Thompson M1 Factory (Unnamed Misc. DLC) * Thompson M1 Sweeper (Unnamed Misc. DLC) ''Assault Rifles:'' * M1A1 Carbine Factory * M1A1 Optical * V-G. 1-5 Factory * V-G 1-5 Optical * Fedorov-Avtomat Factory (Unnamed Winter War DLC) * Fedorov-Avtomat Optical (Unnamed Winter War DLC) 'Medic Class-' ''Shotguns:'' * M97 Trench Gun Factory * M97 Trench Gun Backboard * Browning Auto 5 Factory * Browning Auto 5 Extended * Walther 1918 Factory * Walther 1918 Hunter * Model 21 Factory * Model 21 Slug * Winchester Model 1910 Factory * Winchester Model 1910 Hunter * Ithaca 37 Factory * Ithaca 37 Slug * Sauer M30 Factory Luftwaffe (Medic Level 10) * Sauer M30 Slug Luftwaffe ''Assault Rifles:'' * Charlton Automatic Rifle Factory * Charlton Automatic Rifle Optical * AVS-36 Factory * AVS-36 Optical 'Support Class-' ''Light Machine Guns:'' * MG-42 Factory * MG-42 Telescopic * Browning M1919 Factory * Browning M1919 Defensive * Brenda 30 Factory * Brenda 30 Telescopic * Type 99 Factory * Type 99 Telescopic * DP LMG Factory * DP LMG Optical * Hotchkiss Portative Factory * Hotchkiss Portative Defensive * BAR M1918 Storm (Support Level 10) * BAR M1918 Telescopic * Lewis Gun Factory (Never Give In) * Lewis Gun Optical (Never Give In) ''Assault Rifles:'' * Sturmgewehr 45 Factory * Sturmgewehr 45 Optical * FG-42 Factory * FG-42 Optical 'Scout Class-' ''Semi-Automatic Rifles:'' * M1 Garand Infantry * M1 Garand Sniper * Gewehr 43 Infantry * Gewehr 43 Sniper * SVT-40 Infantry * SVT-40 Marksman * WZ.38m Infantry * WZ.38m Marksman * Johnson M1941 Infantry * Johnson M1941 Sniper * Selbstladter 1916 Infantry * Selbstladter 1916 Sniper * Simonov SKS Infantry (Scout Level 10) * Simonov SKS Sniper * Winchester 1907 Infantry (Divided We Fall) * Winchester 1907 Marksman (Divided We Fall) * Arisaka Type 4 Infantry (Unnamed Misc. DLC) * Arisaka Type 4 Sniper (Unnamed Misc. DLC) ''Assault Rifles:'' * M2 Carbine Factory * M2 Carbine Optical * Korovin AK-45 Factory * Korovin AK-45 Optical 'Tanker and Pilot-' * M712 Schnellfeur * C96 Carbine * Browning Hi-Power Carbine * P08 Artillerie 'Elite Classes-' 'Handguns-' * M1911 * P38 * Type 14 Nambu * No. 2 Webley * Type 26 Revolver * M1903 Ruby * Browning Hi-Power * TT-33 * PPK * Beretta M35 * P08 * Colt M1917 * C96 (Engineer Level 10) * Colt M1917 (Assault Level 10) * Nagant M1835 (Medic Level 10) * M1942 Liberator (Support Level 10) * Welrod MK2 (Scout Level 10) * Obregon Pistol (Unnamed Misc. DLC) Gadgets 'Grenades-' * '''Frag Grenade Grenade (United States of America, Kingdom of Greece, Polish Republic, Empire of Japan) Grenade (Nazi Germany, Soviet Union) * Molotov Cocktail (Incendiary Grenade) * Mini Grenade (Egg Grenade) * Illumination Grenade (Flashbang) * Impact Grenade (British Standard Issue) * Smoke Grenade * Gas Grenade (Glass Ball Grenade releasing yellow Mustard Gas) * 'Sticky Grenade '(Sticky Light Anti-Tank Grenade) 'Engineer Class-' * Entrenching Tool * Bouncing Betty * PIAT AT Gun * Tripwire Bomb (HE) * Tripwire Bomb (Incindenary) * Tripwire Bomb (Gas) 'Assault Class-' * Fleigerfaust AA Gun * M9 Bazooka * TM-35 AT Mine * Satchel Charge * Anti-Tank Grenade * Gammon Grenade (Never Give In) 'Medic Class-' * Medical Syringe * Medical Kit * Medical Pouch * Rifle Grenade (FRG) * Rifle Grenade (HE) 'Support Class-' * Ammo Crate * Ammo Pouch * Repair Tool * Panzerknacker * Mortar (HE) * Mortar (AB) 'Scout Class-' * Flare Gun (Spot) like Sturmpistole} * Flare Gun (Signal) [Blue= Tank, Orange=Infantry) * Binoculars * Sniper Shield * Goliath (Remote Control Mini Tank Bomb) Tanks * M4 Sherman (Medium Tank) * Tiger II (Heavy Tank) * T-37A (Amphibious Tank) * 7TP (Light Tank) * Type 97 (Tankette) * Wolverine M10 (Destroyer Tank) * Panzer IV (Demolition Tank) * MK 1 Cruiser (Cruiser Tank) (Never Give In) * Churchill Tank (Infantry Tank) (Never Give In) * Kliment Voroshilov Tank (Assault Tank) (Unnamed Winter War DLC) * Semovente L. 40 da 47/32 (Self-Propelled Artillery) (Unnamed Italian DLC) * M4 Tractor (Artillery Tractor) (Unnamed Misc. DLC) Ground Vehicles * DUKW * Attack Truck * Motorcycle * Maultier Half-Track Behemoths * B-17 Flying Fortress * Battleship * Gustav Railway Gun * KV-VI Land Battleship (Unnamed Winter War DLC) * U-Boat (Never Give In) * Landkreuzer P. 1000 (Unnamed Misc. DLC) Elite Classes * Flametrooper * Tank Hunter (PTRS 41 or Boys AT Rifle) * Night Raider * Frogman (Never Give In) * Sniper (Unnamed Winter War DLC) * Unnamed Artillery Elite (Unnamed Misc. DLC) (Red=Artillery Flare Hostile, Green= Artillery Flare Friendly) Stationaries * Bangalore Torpedo [[Category:Battlefield] Category:Battlefield Games